Pick Me Up
by AvalonXNaruto
Summary: A series of texts throughout the day that put a smile on Chloe's face. kinda fluffy. one-sided Chlark.


No matter what!

It was a normal Saturday morning, well evening now, when Chloe's phone buzzed beside her pillow; abruptly waking her from her dream that was soon forgotten. She grabbed the slim device and unlocked the screen still grouchy from being woken up no matter what the hour was. Though, her lips upturned into a smile when she read who the text was by. It was her best friend and after her emotional breakdown the day before she was grateful he finally got back to her, even though all he said was a simple hello.

Chloe's figures moved on their own accord and sent the greeting back. She rolled over so that she was lying on her back looking at the stark white ceiling and it didn't take long before he replied back.

"What's up?" It was a simple question, one that they both used frequently enough as conversation starters. She debated for a minute on whether or not to tell him about the previous day that was still plaguing her mind.

"Sleeping off a crappy day."

"What was so crappy about it?" Even though it was just digital words sent over satellite she couldn't help but feel how genuinely concerned he was for her wellbeing.

"Not entirely sure… but I did cry… I guess I realized that even though I made new friends there isn't anyone I can trust." She sighed before sending it, mentally berating herself for telling him literally everything that pops into her head. Though it did help her feel just that much better for getting it off of her chest.

"You can trust me." She laughed a little and the obvious inflection and quickly settled his doubt.

"I meant at the Planet… yes, I trust you with my life… you know that."

"What about Jimmy and Lois?"

"I don't talk to Jimmy anymore… IDK why. And with Lois it's different. Yes, I trust her, buts it's not like I can talk to her about stuff that I can with you." Unfortunately she has never typed truer words.

"Ok then… so what's on your mind." She didn't know if it was to deflect the conversation or what, but she welcomed the topic change.

"Right now… food. I'm hungry." Chloe's stomach rumbled at the thought of scrambled eggs over toasted French bread.

"Then go eat." The simplicity of the statement brought a smile to her lips and a chuckle rolled off her tongue.

"I will, once I find the energy 2 roll out of bed… # lazy."

"I know the feeling." She froze for a minute. Contemplating why he would say that since he was such an early riser and always seemed well rested when they used to meet up in the mornings.

"So what's up on your end?"

They talked for a few hours, both doing their own thing on their side of the phone and after he finished dinner and returned to their conversation he said something that took her off guard a bit. He had apparently been watching one of his favorite shows and the song they played over the big fight and thought that for the most part at least the song described them perfectly. Being curious she asked what song he was talking about and he replied with the episode name and the intention of her searching for it online.

It didn't take long for her to find the proper link and after listening through the song she agreed that besides some of the lyrics being a bit of a conundrum if related to their relationship it did mostly fit them. It also accorded to her that him thinking of these things left a lot of questions in the air, but she was mostly just flattered that he was thinking about her.

Again more time passed before anything significant happened. Chloe was stuck on an article due the fallowing morning and was slowly getting more aggravated by the minute and he encouraged her, knowing that she would write something great.

"U have more confidence in me than I do of myself." A small smile spread over her lips.

"That's what friends are for."

"No, that's what best-friends are for." She just had to argue with him to some degree.

"Indeed." She really had no reply.

"Indeed, indeed." Compelled to say something before their conversation died like it did when they didn't banter or debate over a topic.

"Indeed, indeed, indeed." He just had to turn it into a contest and his predictability made her roll her eyes.

"Ur hilarious." She meant it sarcastically, though it was still true.

"I try." Knowing that he was grinning on the other end.

"U really don't though, that's one of the reasons ur so freakin awesome ;]" She sent it before she realized what she had typed and silently cursed herself for giving him an ego boost, not that she minded too much.

"Why thank you." She couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not and decided to use one of his classic lines.

"I speak the truth."

"Again, thank you." This time the sincerity practically seeped from the screen.

"Anytime, darling, anytime."

They then discussed the tragedy of one of their favorite television characters being supposedly killed off and how the writers shouldn't have scared the fan base like that. They also conversed over how another character really should have either left the series and stayed overseas or just died off. A few hours passed and no one had spoken a word and Chloe began working on her article again and just hit play on the song that he had mentioned earlier when her phone buzzed obnoxiously on her glass coffee table.

He was picking off the end of their last topic and she couldn't help but mention the coincidence of his impeccable timing.

"It's kinda funny, I just started playing "No Matter What" and you texted me just as I hit play."

"Sweet." That it was.

"Maybe it's a sign it was meant to be our song." Stupid fingers couldn't stop what I typed anyway since I already sent it.

"IDK."

"Eh, just a thought. So what's up?"

"I'm not disagreeing and not much."

It was finally nearing time for bed and with a quick goodbye she silently crawled under her covers with an elegant smile playing on her lips as she fell asleep with thoughts of her best friend on her brain. She couldn't help but thank him for cheering up her dreary mood and putting a genuine smile back on her face, even though she knew it was only temporary.


End file.
